Show time
by Ugawa
Summary: This was going to be a oneshot, then i decided to make it a whole load of funny stories. Embarrassing/funny stories about the bladebreakers, something really worth reading :D
1. Show Time

This is my first fan fic so i hope you like it . It was just something I done when i was bored.

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, If i did it would be a yaoi lol

--

The bladebreakers sat down in the arena. They sat at the front of the higher part, with a bar stretched across in front of them. They looked up at the big screen.

"This is going to be so great," said Tyson with his hands clenched into fists.

"Tyson don't get to excited," laughed Max, who was sitting next to him.

" Yeah Tyson you know what's on the video, you're the one that recorded most of it," Said Hilary who was sitting on the other side of Tyson.

"Hey chief," said Tyson looking across Hilary to Kenny, "did anyone watch it before you gave it to the film crew?"

"No, I thought you did," said Kenny not looking up from his laptop.

"Kenny, put your laptop away, your meant to be enjoying this," said Rei, who was sitting on the other side of Kenny.

Kai sat with his arms crossed next to Rei on the end.

The lights went out and someone with a microphone stood at the front of the arena, with a spotlight on him.

"Lady's and gentlemen, boy's and girls. We have a special performance here tonight as you all know. The bladebreakers were told by their sponsors to record a video of there lives for a couple of days," the man with the microphone lifted his free arm. "Let's give it up for the bladebreakers."

The whole arena went into an uproar of applause, a spotlight was put onto the

team. Tyson and Max were the only ones that stood up and waved to the crowd. The others stayed sitting. The lights went out and the video started playing on the big screen.

--

Video…

Tyson's face appeared on the screen.

"you're holding it upside down genius," said Hilary sitting on their hotel couch.

"I knew that," said Tyson turning the cam recorder around and pointing it on himself.

"Okay people out there, we have been given a camera from the BBA to do a little video of our lives, so here it is."

He turned the camera on Kenny who was sitting at a table building a blade.

"This is chief, he makes our blades and does our research and… stuff, say something Kenny,"

Kenny looked up at the tape and made a peace sign, before going back to his work.

"Okay," said Tyson turning the tape to Max, "this is Max, my partner in crime,"

Max smiled and waved, "hello out there," he said laughing.

"And this is Hilary, the girl that follows us around to annoy us." He turned the camera away from Hilary who was sitting on the couch.

"Tyson!" Yelled Hilary.

Tyson put the camera back on her, she had her hand in a fist.

"What?" Said Tyson innocently.

Hilary walked up to the camera. "I'm their trainer, I make sure they're working at their best and…,"

"Very nice," said Tyson moving the camera again, "where's Kai and Rei?" He said spinning the camera from one side of the room to the other.

"They're still asleep," said Max in the background.

"This is great." said Tyson excited.

Tyson span the camera to face him again.

"Okay people out there, I'm risking my life for you all now. The happy couple are still asleep, and it's…" He pointed the camera at the clock on the wall. "It's now 11 am, and no wonder they're still asleep they were going at it again last night."

"Tyson, what are you doing?" Asked Max from the other side of the room, "You're going to get yourself murdered."

Tyson started to laugh, "It's worth it for our fans out there. Like I was saying, my room is next to theirs and all I could hear was Rei moaning, followed by a muffled sound which was obviously Kai putting his hand over Rei's mouth."

Tyson done a bad impression of Rei. "Ohh ohh aww Kai ooo," Tyson began to laugh.

Max stood still with a twitchy smile, a sweat drop appeared.

"Let him get himself killed Max, he disserves it," said Hilary in the background.

The camera moved closer to a bedroom door.

"Okay, I've got to be quiet here," said Tyson behind the camera.

He reached for the door handle and opened the door very slowly before stepping in.

--

Out of Video…

Kai looked over the others giving Tyson a 'I'm going to kill you' look. Rei just looked very embarrassed. Tyson smiled nervously.

--

Video…

The camera was taken further into the room. Two figures could be seen on the bed. Kai and Rei were asleep both on one single bed. Rei was laying buried in Kai's arms, they were both fast asleep. A slight smile could be seen on Rei's face, they both slept very peacefully.

"ain't they cute," whispered Tyson ever so quietly, "and look." He pointed the camera close to Kai's face, "Here's proof that the blue triangles on Kai's face are just painted on every morning." Like Tyson said, there were no triangles to be seen on Kai's face, just a slight blue smudge mark on each cheek.

--Out Video…

Kai sweat dropped and looked back at Tyson, his left eye started twitching. Tyson nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Someone's going to die," Taunted Hilary.

--

Video…

"Tyson," whispered Max from the door, the camera appeared on him. "Get out of there, they're going to wake up."

The camera started heading towards the door before turning one last time at the two boys on the bed. The door was shut. Tyson walked into the middle of the room. A noise was heard in the bedroom.

"Great you woke them up," said Hilary.

"You're dead now Tyson," said Max. The camera was watching the bedroom door.

The door opened and the camera was quickly put behind Tyson's back with a great shot of the floor.

"Tyson what's behind your back," said Rei tiredly in the background.

"Nothing," said Tyson fiddling with the camera trying to turn it off.

The picture went blank for a second…

"Okay here we are at practise," said Tyson facing the camera again, he turned the camera round to show Hilary and Kenny leaning on a bench. Max was spinning his blade in a dish with Kai watching over him.

"Tyson stop messing around, give the camera to someone else and get over here," said Kai giving Tyson a death stare.

The camera moved across towards Hilary, it turned over.

"Here," he said handing it to Hilary.

Max and Tyson were now training, with Kai shouting orders at them. Rei came bounding out of the hotel pulling his shoes on and trying not to trip over. He ran over to the others and doubled over breathing.

"Sorry I'm late,"

"No excuses," said Kai with his arms crossed, "twenty Laps of the grounds."

"But Kai you know why I'm…" Rei began.

"No excuses twenty laps."

Rei stood looking like he'd just been hit in the face. Tyson laughed and whispered to Rei.

"Bet you thought you were gonna get it easy now you're screwing the team captain."

Rei looked at Tyson not being able to think what to say. Kai appeared behind Tyson.

"Seeing that you like talking so much Tyson, you can join him,"

"But.. But.. I.." stuttered Tyson.

"Now," said Kai in such a way that the two boys went bounding off. The only one left to train was Max. He stood scratching his head and awkwardly smiling at Kai.

"Max, go as well."

Max looked like he was expecting it then turned to bound off.

Kai stood next to Hilary and Kenny.

"Don't you think that was a bit harsh," said Hilary pointing the camera at Kai.

"No, and get that camera out my face."

Hilary began to mutter something. "I don't know why rei puts up…"

The camera went blank again.

A couple more clips were shown; them at the beach; then at dinner time; then Tyson was just messing around with the camera.

"Tyson will you turn that thing off for a second," said Hilary sitting back on the couch.

"Come on, let's go out," said Max walking across the hotel room.

"Where's Kai and Rei?" Asked Tyson moving the camera round the room again.

"Where do you think?" Said Max.

Tyson stood up and started to walk towards the hotel door with the camera still attached to his hand. Hilary appeared in front of the camera making Tyson jump.

"Leave that damn thing here,"

"Fine," said Tyson. He turned it round and started fiddling with it. A beep was heard.

"Okay let's go," said Tyson putting the camera down.

"Did you turn it off properly?" Asked Hilary in the background.

"Yes 'Hilary' , I think I know how to turn the camera off."

The door was shut and the sound of them arguing disappeared down the hall.

--

Out the video.

Tyson looked in confusing as the tape was still running, he rubbed the back of his head and smiled awkwardly.

"I thought I'd turned it off."

Hilary looked at him and shook her head.

--

Video…

A door was opened and two boys emerged topless.

"I need a drink," said Kai walking towards the kitchen area. Rei followed him. The sound of taps were heard. Then Kai walked over to the couch and laid down.

"Come on Kai, let's go back," said Rei sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I need a rest," laughed Kai.

"You can rest later," laughed Rei getting on top of his team captain.

"Rei, don't, I'm tired." Laughed Kai. Rei didn't stop, so Kai pushed him to the floor.

"Hey!" yelled Rei as he fell. Rei gave Kai a sweet innocent looking face.

"Don't look at me like that," said Kai, " you know it turns me on to see you looking innocent and helpless."

--

Outside Video…

Kai and Rei now both looked at Tyson with dark around their eyes. Tyson knew they were going to kill him.

Rei looked back at the screen and held onto the bar in front of him while sinking behind it in embarrassment.

"Kai, do something." He whispered up to his team captain.

"What can I do?" Said Kai still looking at the screen, "they should turn it off eventually."

Rei sank lower behind the bar not able to watch the screen.

--

Video…

"Why do you like to see me innocent?" Asked Rei like he knew the answer.

"Is it because you like to be the dom? You never let me on top, you like to be in control?"

--

Outside Video…

Now Kai started to go a deep shade of red. His team mates looked at him, they had never seen him blush before.

"Kai do something," said Rei shaking Kai's arm, Kai looked round trying to think of a plan.

--

Video…

"Well, what's good for the goose is good for the gander," said Rei.

Kai looked at him in confusion.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything you haven't done to me before."

"Rei." Said Kai starting to sit up, "I'm to tired,"

"Good which means you're to tired to fight back."

Kai looked very uncomfortable, Rei grabbed Kai by the hair and started pulling him towards the bedroom.

"Rei! What are you doing get off," shouted Kai holding onto his hair.

Rei just laughed.

The sound of Kai hitting the bed was heard, then a struggle was heard.

"Gotcha," said Rei in the background.

All that could be seen on the tape now was the empty hotel living room.

"Rei get off," said Kai in the background.

"Do you not like this Kai?" Asked Rei in a sadistic manner. "Do you not like me being in charge for once? You not able to move, completely under my control?"

"Rei I…" a muffled sound was heard.

"Here bite down on that," said Rei half laughing half sadistic.

All that could be heard was the muffled sounds of Kai protesting.

--

Outside the video…

The screen went black, everyone looked round and saw Kai standing, his blade launcher still held in his hands pointing at the projector behind everyone. He breathed heavily in relief. Rei sat back up properly and sighed in relief as well. Everyone in the arena moaned at the fact they weren't going to see the rest of the tape_._


	2. First date part 1

Okay first of all it was going to be a oneshot. But I had an idea :o. lol… I thought why not have loads of different stories. XD I now I know I'm a genius lol. If anyone has any ideas for a little story thing then pm me lol.

Okay, I'm making this authors note long because I have no idea what to write lol…

Okay lets begin and see where it takes us lol.

Hmmm.. I Gotta fink of a pairing for this one… Ummmm. Lets go with…. Okay it just took me like 5 minutes but I've decided to go with TalaXkai. This could be funni.

HeHe

--

**First Date**

First dates are always the hardest, that's what Kai found out anyway. After finally mustering up the courage to ask his old team captain out on a date, he realised he had no idea what to do.

He laid on his bed hiding his face in his hands, remembering how badly just asking for the date went.

--

"Hey Tala!" Yelled Kai, getting the red heads attention before he got into his car.

Tala turned and faced his old team mate. "Hey Kai, what d'ya want?"

Kai knew Tala swung the other way. but he didn't think _he_ did, not until he developed a crush on the red haired boy anyway.

Kai stopped in front of him and mindlessly started to fiddle with a loose strand of hair. "I was just… you know… just wondering what you were doing this Saturday?"

Tala narrowed his eyes questioningly. "Why?"

He cleared his throat. "Well… I was just thinking… maybe… if you weren't too busy. We could maybe grab some lunch together?"

Tala sighed and placed a hand on his hip. "Kai, I've already told you. I'm not telling you where Boris hid Black Dranzer, no matter how many times you threaten my life."

Kai mentally hit his head, _'how could this boy be so stupid.'_

"No, I wasn't going to ask that I…"

"And I'm not telling you my battle strategies either."

Kai really wanted to smack the boy upside the head now. He scratched the side of his face.

"No I wasn't going to ask you that either."

"Well then what?"

"I just thought maybe we could chat."

"chat… right… Kai, what do you really want?"

Okay, now he really wanted to smack the boy in the head… maybe it would knock some sense into him. But he doubted that would go down well with the date thing.

Kai groaned, it looked like he would have to spell it out to him. "I'm trying to asking you out on a date you dolt!"

Tala started coughing. "A what?"

"A date."

Tala's eyes widened slightly before going back to normal size, then he raised an eyebrow. "Is this a joke?"

"Do you really think I would joke about something like this?"

Tala rubbed his chin. "No, I guess not… are you sure you're not trying to find black Dranzer again?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"And you're sure you don't want to know my battle strategies?"

"For god sake Tala, yes I'm sure."

"Well," he said crossing his arms over his chest. "This is a bit of a surprise."

"You're telling me." Said Kai coping Tala's action.

Tala smirked. "So you fell for my dashing good looks and great personality then?" He ran a hand through his hair.

Kai frowned. "I don't know what it was but it definitely wasn't that."

Tala looked like he was about to fall over. "Well then what was it?!"

Kai shrugged. "It could have been anything," he started to count off on his fingers.

"Your clumsiness, your idiocy, your lack of fashion, your…"

Tala covered Kai's mouth. "You're not helping yourself here you know."

"Well do you have an answer?" Asked Kai when he freed his mouth from Tala's hand.

Tala raised an eyebrow. "You're not going to keep insulting me are you?"

"Not unless you do something stupid."

"Well, sure why not. I guess we can give it a go. So what time on Saturday?"

Kai hadn't thought it through this far. "Umm… 5ish?"

"Okay," smiled Tala. He got into his car. "Come pick me up around 5 then." He turned on the engine to his car and drove off. Leaving Kai a bit lost for words… _'Great… now what?' _

_--_

Saturday had come so quickly and before Kai knew it, it was already coming up to four o'clock. And he still had no idea where to take him, or what to do.

He groaned to himself. "This is going to be harder than I thought it would be."

He got up and went into his living area. "What am I doing!?" He shouted at himself as he ruffled his hair violently. "When did I get like this?!"

He slumped down into a chair and tried to decided where he would take Tala.

After an hour trying to make his mind up he had to leave to pick up his date.

--

He parked up outside Tala's apartment and beeped his horn. No one came out. So he beeped it again. Still Tala didn't emerge. So he started beeping over and over again.

After a while his phone started to ring, he picked it up and looked at the screen, it was withheld.

"Hello?" He asked when he answered it.

"Well I'm not going to come out when you're beeping at me! You have to come knock on the door like a normal person would when they have a date!"

Tala hung up the phone.

A shocked expression plastered on Kai's face, before turning to irritation. _'I swear, I'm going to kill him one of these days.'_

Kai got out the car and slammed the door behind himself. He walked up the path and rang on the doorbell. He waited for a few seconds before the door opened.

"Oh Kai, I was wondering when you were going to get here," said Tala smiling sweetly.

Kai sweat dropped. _'Is this boy schizophrenic?'_

"What? No flower?"

Kai sweat dropped again. "You didn't ask me to bring you flowers."

"I didn't think I had to."

Kai placed a hand to his head. "Come on, let's just go." _'before I beat the crap out of you.'_

They got into Kai's car and he started to drive.

"So where to?" Asked Tala.

"Well there's this new restaurant up town I thought maybe we could go to."

"I've heard it's meant to be really nice in there," said Tala remembering where he was talking about.

"Yeah."

Tala turned the radio on and they both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Where are you going?" Asked Tala when Kai turned off at a roundabout.

"To town."

"Well you're going the wrong way."

"This is a short cut."

Tala shook his head. "No it's quicker to go left."

"Left?"

"Right."

"Okay right," said Kai as he turned right.

"No I said left!"

"You said Right!"

"I meant right as in right it's left."

"You're just confusing me now," said Kai.

"Well it's not hard," mumbled Tala under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Tala smiling sweetly again.

They finally reached their destination and both boys got out the car. They walked down the road towards the restaurant. It was winter so the sun had already set. Tala looked up at the sky.

"Wow, look at all the stars."

Kai looked up, then back down again.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Tala as he crossed his arms.

"Well, they're nice. They don't look as shinny as they do in Russia though."

"No! I meant aren't you going to compare me to the stars. Like you know a compliment!"

"Oh… ummm… The stars are… ummm… dim… like..."

Tala narrowed his eyes. "Think very carefully about your next few words Hiwatari."

Kai smiled awkwardly.

"You're lucky you're cute," said Tala as he entered the restaurant.

--

Well I was going to finish it tonight but I have college tomorrow and its almost half 12 at night… So really I have college today lol.

Okay I'll finish it tomorrow, I'll make this one a two parter XD

Okay review please


End file.
